Cellar Door
by neonscenequeen
Summary: Three girls are kidnapped by three guys. Who knows what the guys will do to them while the girls are locked up in a cellar, with no way out.  In the Point of View of Addie.
1. Prologue

Prologue(Addie's P.O.V.):

My eyes fluttered open, and I groaned in pain from my pounding headache. "Where the hell am I?" I mumbled, looking around to see three other girls, still sleeping. Suddenly, a shadow stood above me, which I recognized as a boy with purplish-blackish hair. "Uhm..." I said, hoping for my voice to come out loud, but it was barely above a whisper.

"Sweet dreams baby," He said, and everything went dark.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One:

I woke up a couple of hours later, the headache returning. The three girls were gone though...something was definitely wrong. I stood up clumsily, almost falling back down. "Hello?" I called loudly. No answer, just the dull dripping of water from the faucet. I looked around, and saw a cracked light bulb with a faint light glowing from it. Stumbling over to it, a door opened from above where stairs were.

"Addie! You awake baby?" A familiar voice called from the top of the stairs. It was the same voice of the boy with the purple and black hair.

"Yeah, I'm awake!" I called as loudly as I could.

"Good, now you get to meet the others. The name's Brandon," He replied, walking down the stairs so I could get a good look at him. He was actually pretty cute. Grabbing my wrist tightly, I was tugged up the stairs. Seeing the three girls, then three other guys, I figured this couldn't be good. Brandon held me by my waist tightly in case I wanted to go anywhere. Not that I could, anyways. The doors all seemed to be locked, and the windows were all barred. Not a good sign.

"So...I'm Brandon," The purple/black haired boy announced. Pointing to a boy with a black hat, and long black hair past his nose, "This is Donnie." Next, he pointed to a boy with brownish blackish hair covering his left eye. "This is Jacolby," then looking at the other boy with black hair covering both eyes, "this is James."

"Now introduce yourselves, ladies," Donnie said, smirking. I spoke first.

"I'm Addie," I said quietly, looking up at Brandon, who nodded down at me.

The next girl to speak was a blonde scene girl, a fringe hanging above her eyes, with a pink headband holding her hair in from poofing out.

"I'm Crystal," She said, but I had to strain to hear her. Guess she was one of the quiet ones.

A brunette with a pink and black checkered bracelet spoke next. "I'm Dawn," She replied, looking right at Donnie, who smirked back. Dawn had a deep side bang that almost covered her whole left eye.

Last but not least, a girl with black hair, and eye-popping blue eyeshadow spoke. "And my name's Faith," She mumbled.

"Good, we got some cuties on our hands, boys. Take them downstairs, except for you, Brandon. Keep your girl up here for awhile. She seems like a smart one who knows how to cook," Donnie said, as all the other boys smirked.

"What? No, I don't want to go back down there. It's a freaken cellar! What the hell are we gonna do down there?" Dawn snapped. Donnie spun around, and narrowed his eyes at her. She automatically cringed, and looked away. Donnie grabbed her by her waist, and held her close.

"Good girl, you know how to obey," He said, giving her a peck on the lips before pushing her to one of the other boys to take downstairs. The girls disappeared as the door shut behind them.

The four guys all looked at me, probably thinking about my impending doom. God, my life was gonna be hell from here on out.


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two:  
"You know how to cook?" Was the first thing I was asked when the door to the cellar was closed.  
"Uhh...not really," I said, ready for one of them to threaten me.  
"Well, what are you good for then?" Donnie said, looking at me. I just shrugged.

"She's got a good body, so she's gotta be good for something," Brandon said. I blushed, realizing I was still in his arms. The guys moved closer to me. My eyes widened as I realized what they were about to do. I ran for the cellar door, prying it open and running halfway down the stairs.

Suddenly, I felt two guys wrap their arms around my wrist. I screamed as I was pulled back upstairs. All the girls stared in fear as I was dragged away. The four boys pressed me against the wall, and Donnie slapped me. I gasped in pain.

"Don't ever try that again," He screamed at me. I avoided his gaze, and looked at Brandon with tears in my eyes. He showed very little sympathy as he looked back at me. Jacolby grabbed my arm, and yanked me downstairs. He shoved me towards one of the poles, and pulled out a pair of handcuffs.

He handcuffed me to the pole, then just walked upstairs and closed the door.  
"Goddammit!" I shouted, kicking the pole. The girls looked at me sadly, shaking their heads. James opened the door and looked at me, smirking.  
If the guys treated the other girls this way, and we didn't escape soon, we could be dead in the matter of hours.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three:

I didn't get much sleep that night, but I was starving in the morning considering I had no dinner. The girls were already gone, so I figured they were upstairs. "Ugh..." I groaned in pain from the handcuffs. Hearing the door creak open, I shut up my eyes, waiting for my next punishment.

"Addie?" I heard this husky, deep, attractive...yes, I was talking about Brandon. My eyes opened and I looked at him. He stepped closer to me, and reached behind me, slowly undoing the handcuffs. I rubbed my hands together, trying to ignore the redness around my wrists.

"Thank you," I whispered, looking up at him. He moved closer, then pressed his lips against mine softly. Once he pulled away, he smiled his cute little cocky grin of his.  
"No one is to know of us, your on my good side baby. Now come on, let's get you something to eat," Brandon said quietly, giving me one more kiss before taking my hand, and leading me upstairs. The three other girls were all at the small table in the kitchen with bowls of cereal. "Here, you eat with us," Brandon said, guiding me into a huge room where all the guys sat.

"Look who decides to join us today," Donnie said, smirking.  
'Well, I would've been up earlier if I wasn't handcuffed,' I thought, but bit back the retort. Brandon led me to a seat, sitting down first, then pulling me on top.  
"So, little miss attitude, want something to eat?" Jacolby sneered. I shook my head no.

"Are you sure? You look pretty hungry to me," James teased.  
"I said /no/," I snapped, as my eyes narrowed at the two. Jacolby got up, and slapped me hard.  
"You should have learned the first time from Donnie not to try anything," He growled.

"Sorry," I mumbled, shrinking back into Brandon's arms.  
"Stop trying to talk back, baby. It won't do you any good," Brandon whispered into my ear.  
'Yeah, no shit. I learned that the hard way,' I thought. If this is how my life was going to be like from now on, I'm pretty much screwed.


	5. Chapter Four

Chapter Four:

The rest of the day I spent my time down in the cellar with the other girls. The guys didn't seem to be mean to the other girls, which was kind of pissing me off. Dawn and Faith were sitting together and whispering, occasionally looking over at me. Crystal had fallen asleep.  
Soon enough, Donnie called me upstairs. Everyone else had gone to sleep. He took my hand, and led me to his bedroom. Then, Donnie pressed me against the wall, kissing me deeply.

"Donnie, get off," I mumbled, trying to turn away.  
"But you taste so good, baby. I'm sorry for hurting you earlier," He whispered in my ear, grinding against my hips.  
"I said, get the fuck off!" I shouted, kneeing him in a certain place, then running out of the room into a different one, hoping it was Brandon's. I shut the door quickly behind me, locking it.

"Addie? What's wrong?" Brandon groaned, sitting up. I ran over to him and he immediately held me in his arms.  
"Donnie tried to kiss me, and wouldn't let go," I cried. Brandon held me close, then kissed me softly. I kissed back, and he laid down, pressing against me. His arms slowly moved from his waist down to his as.s as things got more intense. After kissing for awhile, I fell asleep in his arms.  
I may have escaped tonight, but who knows what's gonna happen tomorrow.

********Next Morning********

I awoke when I felt Brandon playing with my hair. "Good morning baby." He whispered.  
I nodded and kissed him deeply. We walked downstairs, his arm around my waist. I saw Donnie, and he walked right up to me and kissed me. Brandon shoved him off.  
"Dude, get the clue. She doesn't like you," Brandon growled. Donnie just stood there, anger flashing in his eyes. I pushed him to the side, and took Brandon's hand, walking towards the cellar door.  
"See ya soon baby," Brandon winked, giving me a kiss before I made my adventure down the dark stairs.


	6. Chapter Five

Chapter Five:

As I made my descent into the basement, all the girls stared up at me.  
"Uh...hi?" I said cautiously. The girls glared at me with pure jealousy.  
"How come all the guys love you? We want some too," Dawn snapped.  
"Want some? Wait! You think i had sex with Donnie?" I replied, astonished at the thought.

"Well, we /did/ hear you go upstairs..." Faith said, her eyes narrowed.  
"He tried to rape me! I would never do that with Donnie..." I snapped, anger coursing through my veins.  
"Sure, sure, whatever you say," Crystal sneered.  
Dawn coughed, "Whore."

I had had enough of this. I marched right up to Dawn and punched her in the face. She cried out in pain and swung blindly at me. I dodged and pushed her to the ground.  
"Wanna say that again to my face?" I growled. Suddenly, the door opened and the guys marched downstairs.  
"What the hell is going on here?" Donnie yelled.  
I was about to open my mouth and defend myself when Faith spoke up.  
"Dawn tripped," She blurted out, and Crystal nodded in agreement. Brandon came over to me, wrapping his arms around me. Donnie mumbled something to James and Jacolby, and they each took the girls upstairs. I was alone with Brandon now. This would be fun.


	7. Chapter Six

Chapter Six:

"She didn't really trip, did she?" Brandon asked me. I shook my head.  
"The girls were jealous because they thought I had sex with Donnie. Then Dawn called me a whore, and I punched her in the face," I explained, leaning against the pole.  
"Damn, I got a fiesty girl on my hands," Brandon smirked, putting his hands on my hips and kissing me. I kissed him back. When it started to get more intense, Donnie called downstairs for us. I slid my shirt back on, and we walked back upstairs holding hands. Donnie pulled Brandon away, angrily whispering into his ear.

Dawn glared at me, and I secretly flicked her off. Brandon stormed over to me, took my hand, and led me to his bedroom.  
"Donnie's pissed cause he called dibs on you when we first saw you," Brandon explained, angry.  
"Well, Donnie can go fuck himself. I wanna be with you," I replied, pushing him down on the bed, kissing him deeply.  
"Damn baby, your all mine," Brandon whispered in my ear, kissing my neck. You can guess what went on from there.


	8. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven:

I woke up later that day, still in Brandon's arms, covered by sheets when someone came in, busting the door down. Donnie saw us, his face filled with pure anger.

"Oh shit," I mumbled, pushing Brandon so he would wake up. His eyes opened, and he saw Donnie standing over us. Donnie grabbed me by the hair and yanked me out of the bed. I managed to grab the sheet and wrap it around me as he dragged me out of the room, while I was screaming. Donnie brought me into the kitchen, and held me against him. James, Jacolby, Dawn, Crystal, and Faith all stood in front of me. Dawn smirked at me, and I mouthed, "Fuck you."

Brandon came out of his room, fully dressed, and I noticed something in his back pocket, but didn't know what it was. The pounding headache I had echoed in the back of my head. I felt like I had a hangover, even though I hadn't been drinking. Donnie pushed me to James, who put his arms around me. Donnie slapped me, then let Dawn, Crystal, and Faith start getting punches on me too. I just slumped there, my eyes closed, enduring the pain. Suddenly, I heard a thump and opened my eyes. Donnie lay on the ground, his eyes wide open, blood coming out of his chest.

A gun lay in Brandon's hands, smoke coming from the hole. My eyes widened, as James let go and I ran to him. But as I made my way for Brandon, he too fell to the ground. Donnie had pulled a pistol out and shot my true love. I screamed, kneeling beside Brandon's body. Donnie's eyes had closed, and he had stopped moving.

"Call 9-1-1!" I screamed to the others, who just stood there. Finally, Jacolby made his way to the phone.

"Addie..." I heard Brandon whisper, blood trickling down his chin. I nodded. "I love you," He said.

"I love you too..." I replied, kissing him. His eyes had closed, and he was barely breathing. The girls ran for the two guns, aiming to shoot at the guys after Jacolby had called the police. All I heard were gunshots, then I passed out.


	9. Chapter Eight: Final Chapter

Chapter Eight:

I awoke to find myself in the hospital, IV's hooked up to me, and a nurse standing above me.

"Oh dear, your finally awake. Thank god, we thought you were never gonna move again," She gasped happily.

"W-where is Brandon?" I coughed out, my eyes widened.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this, but some of your friends didn't make it. Only you, a girl, and another boy made it out alive. I'll let you see the boy, alright?" She asked. I nodded, praying to god the boy was Brandon. As she got me into the wheelchair, and rolled me down the hallway, I hoped it was him. She made her way to the room, and let me in. I hobbled to the bed, seeing someone bandaged up. I moved the covers from his face, and I saw a hint of black and purple hair sticking out.

"Brandon!" I cried as his eyes opened.

"Baby? Are you okay? The nurse said they weren't sure if you would make it..." Brandon coughed, his voice coming out raspy.

"Me okay? I thought you were dead. Thank god your okay," I whispered.

"Only Faith made it out alive from what I heard, she's in decent condition. All the others had bullet wounds, and didn't make it..." Brandon replied.

I nodded. "I'm just glad your okay," I replied, kissing his lips.

Brandon kissed back, then pulled away. "Addie, I understand if you never want to speak to me again. You were hurt all because of me. I'm the one who brought you to that cellar," Brandon apologized, shaking his head with regret.

"Don't worry, Brandon. I don't care about any of that. I just care about you being alive," I replied, tears springing to my eyes.

"Addie? Will you go out with me?" Brandon asked quietly. I noticed he was about to fall asleep.

"Yes," I whispered, kissing him.

The cellar had become my second home in the four days that had passed, but I was glad I had finally found my prince charming.


End file.
